Our Exam
by saerusa
Summary: Sedikit cuplikan kisah Hinata yang kerepotan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas. SasuHina AU.


**Our Exam**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Rosecchi**

**Standard warning applied **

**Mungkin sedikit membosankan.. tapi fict ini cuman sebagai pembangkit mood author. Masih termasuk SasuHina series highschool. Temanya ujian matematika.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca!**

* * *

.

.

April masih identik dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Minggu ujian sudah di depan mata. SMA Konoha membuka jam pelajaran tambahan semua bidang studi untuk menghadapi ujian nasional maupun ujian kenaikan kelas. Tambahan dilaksanakan setelah selesai jam pelajaran terakhir, dan bebas biaya. Karena dirasa lebih hemat, Hyuuga Hinata mengikuti tambahan di kelas matematika. Nilainya yang hanya mencapai kriteria ketuntasan minimal membuatnya sering tidur larut malam untuk belajar. Semakin dekat dengan hari H, rasa pesimis semakin menghantui Hinata. Masalahnya, Hinata itu orangnya pelor alias nempel molor.

Hinata mengambil kelas khusus matematika, tidak dengan kelas lain yang semua pelajaran digabung seperti bimbel kebanyakan. Hanya matematika yang selalu menjadi kelemahannya. Tidur larut malam cukup membuat Hinata mengantuk saat ditengah-tengah jam tambahan. Saat yang lain istirahat keluar kelas, Hinata tertidur dengan pulas. Buku setebal lima senti yang harusnya dibaca, ia gunakan sebagai bantal.

Mitarashi Anko saat itu mendapat jadwal mengajar kelas khusus matematika, namun ada keperluan mendadak―kepala sekolah memanggilnya. Karena semua guru sudah mempunyai _shift_ masing-masing, Anko mengambil pilihan terakhir. Meminta Uchiha Sasuke―juara umum di SMA Konoha―menggantikannya mengajar untuk sementara waktu. Dan siswa itu menyetujuinya tanpa banyak bicara. Beres.

Pintu kelas digeser dan terbuka. Kelas yang sepi membuat Sasuke dapat melihat gadis manis yang sedang tertidur di bangku paling ujung. Jendela yang mengalirkan angin yang sejuk tampaknya membuat si sulung Hyuuga semakin nyaman.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tega membangunkan gadis yang diincarnya selama ini. Tapi kalau tertidur terus, otomatis jam tambahan pelajaran mereka akan semakin lama. Dan Sasuke tidak mau Hinata kelelahan dan jatuh sakit.

Hinata yang tertidur tampak polos dan kurang pertahanan. Terutama bibirnya yang merah dan mengerucut dan bulu matanya yang panjang. Sasuke hampir saja membelai pipi Hinata yang tembam saking imutnya. Sasuke mengguncang pelan bahu mungil milik Hinata.

Akhirnya si sulung Hyuuga itu terbangun dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum. Lalu gadis itu melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore. Berarti dia sudah tertidur hampir empat puluh lima menit. Hinata mengucek-ngucek matanya dan segera menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan, merasa malu diperhatikan oleh Sasuke.

"Begadang?" tebak Sasuke saat melihat kantung mata Hinata berwarna hitam.

Malu-malu Hinata mengaku. Sasuke menarik bangku dan memutarnya sehingga dia duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata yang kini kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang tadi dipakainya sebagai bantal. Gadis itu menguap kecil dan Sasuke tertawa.

"Kenapa tidak ke rumahku?" mereka bertetangga sejak kelas satu SMP. Sasuke pertama kali datang ke rumah Hinata karena Hiashi merupakan sahabat lama Fugaku.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu," Hinata malu sekali. Masa' dia yang datang ke rumah Sasuke? Bisa-bisa Neji memarahinya lagi.

Bilang saja ngantuk, Sasuke mencela Hinata dalam hati.

"Kalau ngantuk, tidur saja di kamarku." Hinata tidak habis pikir dengan ucapan Sasuke. Apa kata orang nanti jika dua remaja berbeda gender tidur bersama di satu kamar? Hinata tidak mau melihat Ayahnya melakukan harakiri.

Hinata hanya bisa diam dengan rona di kedua belah pipi putihnya. Matanya kembali bertemu dengan buku cataatn yang terbuka lebar, menyajikan pemandangan yang sering membuatnya cenat-cenut—akar, pangkat, logaritma...

Huhuhu, Tuhan kenapa sih matematika harus sulit seperti ini...

"Sasuke-kun, aku mengerjakan soal ini dulu ya." Hinata mengalihkan topik dan Sasuke tak keberatan. Justru inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke mengambil catatan Hinata. Dari lima puluh soal, Hinata baru mengerjakan dua puluh soal. Yang tidak diisi kebanyakan materi tentang algoritma. Ini 'kan soal-soal kelas satu. Sekarang mereka sudah menginjak semester akhir di kelas dua.

"Biar aku yang jelaskan,"

Hinata mengangguk antusias. Dia menyiapkan pulpen dan bersiap mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. Dibanding penjelasan Anko-_sensei_ yang sebagian besar kalimatnya susah dipahami, penjelasan Sasuke lebih mudah dicerna oleh otak Hinata. Meskipun Sasuke dengan sadisnya memberi coretan merah yang besar diatas jawaban Hinata sambil sesekali mengetukkan pulpennya ke dahi Hinata, tapi dengan sabar Sasuke terus menjelaskan bagian yang yang belum dimengerti oleh si gadis Hyuuga.

"Kok jadi gampang ya..." suaranya terdengar gembira, algoritma berubah menjadi mudah dalam waktu yang relatif singkat. Tangannya bergerak lincah, menuliskan penyelesaian dari soal-soal tersebut.

Si bungsu Uchiha itu menopangkan dagu dan asyik memandangi Hinata yang sedang mengerjakan soal.

"Kalau begitu, yang ini caranya bagaimana?" Hinata menunjuk soal matriks dan aljabar. Itu sangat mudah bagi Uchiha yang dikaruniai kecerdasan diatas rata-rata.

Sasuke kembali memulai penjelasan dengan terus menatap Hinata yang berkonsentrasi pada soal-soal untuk ujian. Sepertinya Sasuke kini yang kesulitan berkonsentrasi melihat Hinata yang tampak menggemaskan saat gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya, menggigit bibir dan rona merah yang mewarnai kedua pipinya.

Gawat, dan Sasuke segera memusatkan kembali pikirannya. Kalau lebih dari ini, bisa-bisa Sasuke menjawil pipi Hinata.

Hinata tampak senang sekaligus lega. Tiga puluh soal selesai dalam waktu setengah jam. Gadis itu mengembuskan napas panjang dan membaca kembali soal-soal yang baru dikerjakan.

"Kelihatannya senang sekali." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Hinata dengan tampang inosen.

Hinata mengangguk. "Setidaknya aku nggak terlalu payah di matematika," Hinata menatap kembali buku paket miliknya, "Pastinya senanglah,"

"Bagi-bagi senengnya dong."

"Ca-caranya?"

"Kamu jadi pacarku saja."

"Sasuke-kun!" rahasia terbesar Hinata terbongkar begitu saja; Hinata diam-diam naksir si Uchiha sejak tahun kemarin. Bukan hanya karena wajahnya yang tampan, tapi kebaikan dan pertolongannya selalu ada untuk Hinata disaat ia senang maupun susah.

Hinata benar-benar malu ketahuan suka sama Sasuke...

"Anko-_sensei_ ke-kemana?" lagi-lagi pengalihan topik Hinata lakukan. Sasuke tahu Hinata saat ini malu sekali. Padahal, dalam hati Hinata berpikir keras, selama ini dia 'kan nggak pernah cerita ke siapa-siapa kalau dia suka sama Sasuke...

Kecuali sama Neji. Tapi 'kan Neji sudah janji tidak akan membocorkannya...

"Pacaran sama Kakashi-_sensei_," sahut Sasuke cuek dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari profil Hinata yang manis. Tangannya menopang dagu dan matanya memandang Hinata jahil.

"Lalu...kita bagaimana?" Hinata terperangah, tak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya Anko-sensei bermesraan dengan Kakashi-sensei disaat jam pelajaran. Padahal itu semua hanyalah karangan Sasuke semata.

"Nggak gimana-gimana." Sahut si rambut jabrik santai. "Kalau kamu menolakku, tidak akan ada bimbel gratis lagi," Sasuke menggunakan kekurangan Hinata sebagai ancaman.

Hinata membelalak sekaligus ingin mencubit lengan Sasuke. Tahu nggak sih kalau darah Hinata sudah mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun...?

"Tidak ada tumpangan gratis lagi."

Hinata melirik tasnya yang menyembulkan dompetnya. Nasib gadis ini kurang beruntung, pengeluaran sudah banyak, apalagi ditambah ongkos naik kendaraan umum? Gawat.

"Tidak ada privat matematika gratis lagi." Seringai Sasuke samar-samar muncul.

Dari semua ancaman yang dihadapkan Sasuke pada Hinata, sepertinya ini yang paling berbahaya.

"Jadi mau ya?"

"Ngg—nggak ah..." Hinata jadi tidak enak hati. Apa sih yang bisa dibanggakan darinya? Bagaimana pandangan orang nanti jika gadis sepertinya berpacaran dengan orang yang diincar satu sekolah?

"Apa? Nggak kedengeran?" Sasuke berlagak pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Iya deh, aku mau,"

"Bagus kalau gitu,"

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya, lalu dia menumpukan kepala diatas meja. Hinata mengikutinya dan kedua remaja itu saling bertatapan diatas meja.

Hinata tidak perlu lagi begadang untuk belajar matematika. Mungkin, setelah ada Sasuke disampingnya, dia bisa menambah jam tidur sepuasnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak perlu mengancam Hinata segala ,karena sorot mata Hinata sudah menjelaskan betapa gadis itu mencintai Sasuke sepenuh hatinya.

**.**

** i**

**.**

Saat bel sekolah berdering, Itachi yang juga mengikuti tambahan untuk menghadapi ujian nasional melewati kelas dimana adiknya dan Hinata berada. Sebenarnya Itachi ikut bimbel hanya untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang saja. Itachi mengintip adiknya yang sedang bersama si gadis Hyuuga.

Samar-samar, dia dapat mendengar Sasuke berkata,

"Nanti di mobil jangan ketiduran," Itachi melihat Sasuke yang sedang mencubit pipi Hinata, "Nanti pipi kamu dicubit sama Aniki yang gak kuat kalau lihat yang imut-imut,"

Itachi tersenyum, dia memang tidak kuat melihat yang imut-imut. Hanya Sasuke dan Hinata, tentunya. Sepertinya dia harus menumpang pada Sasori untuk hari ini. Kakak yang baik hati itu tidak mau mengganggu adiknya yang baru saja jadian dengan gadis manis tetangga sebelahnya. Sepertinya malam ini juga, dia harus meminta traktiran dari Sasuke dan harus menembak Yuugao secepatnya―selain agar Sasuke tak menertawakannya, dia juga tidak akan keduluan oleh yang lain.

Hmm, masa muda yang menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F I N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**omake**

Ujian kenaikan kelas sudah lewat. Sasuke seperti biasa menduduki peringkat pertama dan Hinata mengalami kenaikan, peringkat ketiga. Mereka sedang tiduran di teras mansion Uchiha yang sejuk. Sore hari memang waktu yang pas untuk berduaan. Selama tidak berbuat macam-macam, Hiashi pasti mengizinkan anaknya datang ke mansion Uchiha. Jalinan persahabatannya dengan Fugaku cukup membuat Hiashi percaya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, tahu darimana kalau a-aku su-suka kamu?" Hinata butuh keberanian untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan yang satu ini. Dia masih penasaran dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Dia yakin wajahnya seperti gurita rebus.

Sasuke dulu tidak berharap lebih. Andai saja Itachi tidak bertanya pada Neji lalu memberitahu padanya jika gadis manis itu membalas perasaannya, mungkin sekarang mereka masih sebatas tetangga satu sekolah. Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun..." firasat Hinata mengatakan Neji membocorkannya.

"Gak mau punya pacar kayak aku, huh?" Sasuke tidak mau membahas topik ini. Sasuke mendadak merasa ngantuk. Terlebih aroma Hinata yang menenangkan, Sasuke semakin terbuai untuk terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Ma-mau, kok!"

Tawa lepas Sasuke benar-benar membuat wajah Hinata sangat memerah. Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata sekilas lalu merebahkan kepalanya diatas paha Hinata. Hinata terdiam dan refleks memejamkan mata. Saat kelopak mata Sasuke menutup, giliran Hinata yang membuka mata. Sasuke tampak senang menggoda pacarnya yang pemalu itu.

"Mau dicium lagi?" Sasuke tahu, Hinata masih terdiam berkat 'serangannya'. Kalau dicium pipi saja sudah malu, bagaimana dicium di bibir ya? Sasuke tertawa, dalam hati.

"I-iya! A-aku tidur!" Hinata gelagapan. Sasuke sudah menyiapkan _first date_ ke taman fantasi bawah laut dan dia tidak mau jika Hinata kurang tidur. Hmm, rasanya besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan dan Sasuke sudah tak sabar untuk menunggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kapan aku bisa tidur bareng Hinata di kamarku?"**

.

.

.

**Really, fin**.

Padahal enggak lucu... tapi aku suka geli sendiri kenapa aku nulis yang kayak beginian u_u huhuhu ini tulisan saya waktu kelas 8 mau naik kelas 9. jadul banget ya? nggak nyangka masih ada di harddisk. berhubung saya punya waktu luang, daripada berdebu dipublish aja deh.

dan perbedaannya terlalu jauh dengan tulisanku yang sekarang. jadi banyak omong ... gomen u_u

Thanks for reading, especially for review. ^^


End file.
